Savage
by suchThomas
Summary: Voldemort finally got his wish. Or did he? Harry opened his eyes and was happily greeted by a destroyed world. Buildings in ruins. Wildlife everywhere. What kind of spell did snakeface use this time? Whatever it was, Harry didn't like it. Now he has to survive with no recourses and no wand. Wait.. is that Hermoine? - Harry gets send to AU Fic. HarryxHermoine/Possibly others.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

*drip.*

Mumble.

*drip*

What is that awful dripping sound?

*drip*

"Water?" was it raining?

*drip*

But it couldn't be raining! The sky was clear just a few seconds ago! Where was the sky? "Where the hell am I?"

I had never been this disorientated before in my entire life. How much time had passed? Minutes? Hours? Days? Wait... Voldemort! He fired a spell at me, and then... I woke because of that efernal dripping sound. Carefully I forced my eyes open, afraid of what would greet my sight. I saw nothing. Utter darkness surrounded me, not a tiny bit of light to be seen. I felt a chill go up my spine. Was I in hell or something? Had I died, and had the upper being decided that my actions in life were wrong?

Just to be sure I began to feel around my legs to look for my wand. Nothing. But I did feel solid ground underneath me. Cold, hard cement. I recognized it from my old room underneath the stairs. My uncle never bothered to cover the floor, and thus it was very painful to walk, and sometimes sleep on. Suddenly fear overtook me. Was my hell an eternity in that god forsaken room? In a fit of panic I tried the first spell that came to my mind. "Lumos Maxima."

Nothing happened. I was getting desperate now. Slamming my hand forward into the air I yelled it again. "Lumos Maxima!". This time something did happen. A little, but never the less bright light filled the area around me. No time to be astounded by my feat of wandless magic I looked around me. I was not in my closet, that's for sure. Old, rotten furniture appeared in my sight.

Using my willpower to make the Lumos I created a bit bigger, I saw an odd but somehow familiar sign on a wall. The sign was made of Three black triangles, encasing a smaller black circle. Didn't I see this sign in some old muggle movie? Some kind of horror movie that Hermoine and I watched at her home.. Deciding that it wasn't important at the moment, I cracked my knuckles and scrambled slugishly to my feet. Making sure that I could walk steadily without hitting the floor with my face, I guided the Lumos across the room, looking for a possible exit. A ladder?

I scratched my chin. It didn't look very trustworthy. I grabbed one of the bars and gave a hard pull. It didn't break, so I deemed it Climbable. Looking upwards, I saw a sturdy looking hatch. Now that, could be a problem. Did I have enough magic left to blast it open with a small Bombarda? A bit of rust covered it. Maybe I could smash it open with my bare hands? But what if Voldemort waited on the other side, wand ready to blast me back in again, but this time with the killing curse? Or I could starve from hunger inside here.

"Fuck it." And with that sentence out of my mouth I began to climb the metal ladder. Once I reached the hatch I began to push against it. Stuck. Annoyed, I began to hit it with my fists. Still nothing. Great. I climbed back down and sat on the ground, staring at the hatch. A bout of inspiration hit me, so I raised my hand and yelled. "Bombarda!"

The sound of someone farting filled the room. Fuck my life. The great Harry Potter, couldn't think of a way to open a simple door. In a small fit of aggression I threw a piece of metal at the hatch, with no effect. Sighing I shifted my sitting position to a meditating position. Closing my eyes, I surrendered for the moment, deciding that a clear mind could help my situation. Suddenly a rumbling sound filled the room. Bloody hell? A large part of the ceiling fell on the ground, only centimeters away from my hitting my knees.

Jumping to my feet I snapped my head around, trying to look for a safe spot. It didn't take long for me to find it. A lone table stood in a corner. Grinning, I dashed towards it and slid underneath it, narrowly dodging another piece of cement. It couldn't be because of the little piece of metal could it? The room was shaking now, and I could see a tiny tear form in the ceiling. A tiny sliver of light shone through it, giving me hope. Fate, the bitch that she is, decided to fuck me over. The entire roof came down in one piece.

Well, fuck me.

\- HTS -

"Ouch!"

I was alive then. But why was it dark again? Oh wait. I pushed against the rubble that surrounded me and watched in satisfaction as it fell aside. There was no more roof, and because of that I could climb the wall and escape. Checking my body for any injuries, and not finding any, I left the safety of my table. This was going to be easy. The rubble that was once the roof, formed a perfect way up for me.

Quickly making my way up to the top, I took a peak over the edge and saw something that shocked me to my very core. Huge flats. Buildings, unending, all destroyed and covered in plants. A little stream of black smoke could be seen in the distance. I climbed my way out of the hole that I now recognized as a nuclear bunker and rubbed my eyes a couple of times. Maybe I was in hell after all. My stomach rumbled. Great, could it get any worse?

A loud bang filled my ears. It wasn't very close, but still, I fell to the ground on instinct. What the hell was going on! I needed to get back to Hogwarts to fight Voldemort! Apparation! That's it! Focusing my entire brain on a mental image of Hogwarts I apparated. But it wasn't to Hogwarts, because I apparated face first into one of the buildings that stood proudly opposite from me. "What the bloody hell.." I grumbled as I rubbed my head.

No wand. No apparation. Not a single way of contacting any of my friends. I had a couple of choices to make now. Stay here, and starve to death. Walk further into the city to look for any signs of life. Or finally, head towards the distant woods that I could make out from my current line of sight. The woods could contain wildlife to hunt, but with my current experience in hunting, which was none at all, I was probably going to search for berries and nuts. Maybe I could craft myself a wand, or at least a focus?

Nah. That wasn't going to happen. I grunted as I steadied myself. Reaching with my hands in my backpockets I tried to find something edible. And I found it. It was a chocolate frog of all things, and it looked like it was about to expire. Quickly unwrapping it I threw it into my mouth and chewed. Eh. Could be worse. Throwing the wrapping paper aside I began to wander. The abandonded City looked straight out of a nightmare, in which Voldemort got his wish and exterminated all the muggles on the planet.

I was not foolish, I knew that the muggles wouldn't go down without a fight, with their superior weaponry and such. But Voldemort had an insane amount of power, and I quite honestly doubted that I could stop him from conquering the world. I checked on my own magic pool and saw that it was still quite empty. I really needed some food and rest.

\- HTS -

I didn't know how much time had passed, but I finally reached the woods. The sun was going down, and quite honestly, I feared for my life. What kind of horrors could be out here, in the dark, with me being unable to defend myself? I should find shelter and ignore my hunger for the night. Increasing my pace I almost ran through the woods, desperately looking around me to find a cave, or even a car. My wish was granted, as I stumbled over a loose handle. A door? Brushing the mud that covered it aside I pulled on the handle, which opened the door with a loud creak. A car then, buried underneath the ground. Ignoring a rather large insect I slid into the car and made myself comfortable.

I felt something poke into my back. It was some kind of muggle weapon that muggle soldiers use. I believe it was called a gun? Putting it aside for the moment I explored the tiny space around me a bit more. Some cigarettes, which I recognized from my Uncle's own stash and an adult magazine. It was in a pretty good shape, considering that it was buried 2 feet under the ground. "Well hello there, Misses Playboy!" I said to the enticing lady covering the front of the magazine. Might as well read it while I wait.

After a couple of hours of gaping at nude women I began to feel tired. My hunger had lessened a bit, which I was very grateful for. Putting the magazine underneath me to use as a pillow, I closed my eyes and began to think. What would tomorrow bring? Would I ever be able to see my friends again? A lone tear escaped my eye. Hermoine. I was going to miss her the most. After all these years of standing by my side, I truly felt for the girl. Was it love? I don't know. I'm not really sure about the concept of love, because I've never received it at home. But she made me feel good, and thus I cared for her. Deeply.

Voices. What? I snapped into a sitting position. Was I getting delusional because of the hunger? There they were again! Crawling towards the door, I forced it open a bit to look outside. I could not see a thing. What if they were Death eaters? What if they were looking for me, to torture me and put my head on a spike? I then decided that I would stay in the car until it was light, even if it ruined my only chance for rescue. Tomorrow I would look around the area a bit more.

\- End Prologue -


	2. Chapter 1: What is all this?

Chapter 1

The morning sun blinded me for a moment, making me groan. I didn't remember the sun being this bright before! No more butterbeer for me! Wait. Memories began to flood my mind and I jumped, hitting my head. I did that a lot lately. Moving towards the Cardoor, I pushed it open and climbed out of the wreckage. Trees, as far as the eye could reach. But no Hogwarts. The plume of black smoke from the day before was gone. I cursed. My stomach rumbled with such anger that I almost fell to my knees. I really needed something to eat!

Making my way back into the car I grabbed the muggle weapon, putting it in my pocket. I glanced at the magazine and decided that it couldn't hurt to bring it along. It was my only companion for now. I quickly grabbed it and forced it in my jacket. Anything else that I could use? The Cigarettes perhaps? Wait that's it! A lighter! I snatched the lighter from the ground and activated it. It still worked! This could save me from a lot of work when I needed to make a fire. I also found a pair of sunglasses and put it on my face, helping me secure my eyes from the bright sunlight.

Nothing more useful could be found in the car. I checked all the items I took and left the car's interior. I could use a revelio right now, to reveal the footprints of the people that walked past the car last night.

Fate was with me this time. "Well, well, well. What do we have here." I mumbled as I inspected some damaged ground. A footprint, and a rather large one at that. Definitely male. Or a woman with giant feet. Looking at the direction the footprints lead to, I followed them with new hope. After a couple of meters the footprints became less and less visible, making me groan. Suddenly I stepped on something spiky, making me bite my tongue from yelling out. I grabbed it from the ground and frowned when I saw what it was. An arrow tip? I pricked my finger on it. It was still sharp, the blood leaving the top of my finger proving it. That meant that the arrow tip was used recently, if my assumptions were correct.

Man, I really miss my magic right now. How am I going to defend myself with no magic? I have no Martial arts skills whatsoever! Wait, of course! The muggle weapon! But how the hell do I use it? I fumbled in my pockets and pulled the weapon out. I stared at it curiously, touching the button on the side. What was the purpose of that? I looked at the trigger. Should I pull it or push it? Shrugging my shoulders I decided to try it out on a nearby tree. Holding the weapon out in front of me I pushed the trigger. Nope. I then pulled the trigger. Nothing? *click* Nothing. Maybe the button activated it?

I pushed the button and pulled the trigger again. A loud bang filled my ears, making me drop the weapon. "Holy shit! That was loud!" I yelled to myself. Man, if people didn't know where I was before, they definitely knew now. Quickly snatching it from the ground I stuffed it back into my pocket. I continued walking. Maybe I could avoid getting mauled by a bear and instead find something to eat. There! A bush, covered in red berries stood a couple of meters away from me. I scrambled to it like a wild animal until I remembered that I could actually die if these things were poisonous.

Deciding that I would die either way if I didn't get something to eat, I stuffed my mouth with the berries. They tasted pretty good, considering they looked pretty disgusting. After a couple of minutes of eating my fill, I sat down on the ground. My stomach wasn't acting up yet, and no hallucination effects made itself known. Maybe I was in the safe zone? Remembering that I probably attracted a lot attention with the loud gun shot from seconds before, I began to walk my old path again. There were no more footprints visible, but I had a vague feeling that I was going the right way.

That was, until a spear lodged itself into the ground in front of me. "What the?" I quickly scouted the area to look for the thrower. The forest was empty. Sometimes a bird would chirp. Wait a moment! I followed the chirping sound and saw the shape of a human high up in the trees. The figure, noticing me noticing them, began to fly across the treetops, out of my line of sight. Cursing, I looked at the spear and saw a note attached to it. It was written in a language that I didn't recognize. The spear could be useful though. Maybe it was a warning? That I can not go further? Fuck that shit. Pulling the spear out of the ground I held it out in front of me. I warily looked to the treetops, preparing for any hostile action.

There! Another shape flew across the trees, but it didn't attack. In fact, it looked like it was running away from me. Or maybe from the direction I was going? Ensuring that I wouldn't lose the spear by holding it tighter, I made a run for it. I dodged rocks, trees and branches, while sometimes glancing behind me. One of the figures was following me! Increasing my speed, I dashed through a large hole and slid into some kind of tunnel. The tunnel was balanced at first, until it went down. I yelled in fright as the tunnel became narrower and my speed faster. I was going to smash against something and turn into mush!

*splash*

I was beginning to despise water. Just my luck. Breaking through the surface I took a deep gulp of air. An underwater cave? I quickly made my way out of the water before the cold could harm me. Reaching into my pockets I pulled out my newly acquired lighter. I flicked it, but it didn't work anymore. Angry, I threw it against a rock. The lighter taunted me by exploding on impact. I sighed. This was getting depressing. I laid down on the ground, and stared at the ceiling. I knew that I could apparate, but where would I appear? I could use the Lumos spell, but what use did it have.

I gave up.

\- HTS -

A voice. It was vague. I couldn't make out the words that were being spoken. They sounded familiar, yet I did not recognize it. It was some kind of chant. I tried to open my eyes, but something kept them shut. With all the willpower I had left I forced them open, only to close them immediately after. Wherever I was, it had a very bright blue light.

The chanting suddenly stopped and I felt weightless. What was happening? When I tried to raise my occlumency shields, nothing happened, like they never even existed. I was getting frustrated with the lack of knowledge I received the last couple of days. And when I am frustrated, I tend to get agressive. **"Harry Potter. The boy who survived one of the most deadly curses in magical history."** A voice spoke into my ears. Merlin, what now?

 **"Your arrival here.. Is unexpected, but never the less welcomed."** It said again. I could not identify the gender of the voice, because it sounded like a man and a woman were speaking at the same time. "What is all this?" I whisper-yellled at the voice. Everything was silent for a few seconds, until it responded. "This, young one, is your personal world. Or as you wizardfolk call it, your mindscape. In here you have access to all your memories. Be it past, present, and if you're a seer, future."

"Who the hell are you?" I mumbled. A somewhat scary sounding laugh began to surround me. It was scary because it contained an echo and a lot of other voices. "Do not be afraid. Open your eyes, young one." And so I did. The bright blue light was gone. Pure white surrounded me, almost like I was the only thing that existed. Suddenly everything distorted and I stood in the great hall of Hogwarts. I blinked and looked around me. All the seats were empty, except for Dumbledore's throne-like chair. In it sat the silhouette of a person, colored in the most beautiful blue I had ever seen.

The blue looked like it was alive, rippling like a peaceful lake and then suddenly switching to the surface of a wild sea. I hesitantly took a step forward. And another one. And in a matter of time I stood before the figure, my head tilted a little to the side in question. "Please explain yourself." I said to it. The figure turned it's head and laughed. This time the laugh was more pleasant. It sounded like rain ticking on the window in the night. A gap formed where a mouth was supposed to be. **"I am him. I am her. I am it. I do not have a name young one. I overlook the world to make sure that it prevails. To make sure that it never dies."**

I frowned. "What are you talking about? Are you some kind of spirit?" I asked. It contemplated my question for a bit before nodding. **"I suppose I am. Now, you want answers, don't you?"**

I cleared my throat. "That is an understatement." I answered. It motioned for me to go on. "Alright, first of all, WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHERE IS MY WAND? WHY CAN'T I APPARATE PROPERLY? WHY WAS I IN THAT BUNKER?" My screaming made the figure flinch a little. It looked kind of funny. It opened it's gap again to speak. **"You have many questions, but I can not answer them all. I am forbidden from doing so. But I can answer your first question. You are on earth."**

I stared dubiously at the figure. "Well, Duh! Of course I'm on earth. Stop messing around and answer my questions!" I spat. The silhouette seemed unfased. **"Let me finish. You are on earth, but not your own. In fact, the current year is two thousand hundred and twenty two. It has been a long time since i've seen someone of your kind, young Harry."** It said the last sentence with a hint of sadness.

I processed what was being said to me. Two thousand hundred and twenty two? Another world? But that was impossible! What about my friends! "What about the people I care about!? I can't just leave them to die! Send me back this instant!' I yelled. The being blinked out of existence and appeared behind me. It walked down the hall, towards the entrance of the great hall. **"I am afraid I can not do that, Harry. You are part of something bigger, that even I, can not interfere with. What I can do, is give you the means to access a part of your magic."**

I followed it towards the entrance. "And how are you going to do that?" I said, wondering if it would give me a wand. The being stretched it's gap into a large smile. **"Very simple. Like this!"** And then it touched my head with it's index finger. The bright blue light was back, and I felt a falling sensation. Before the darkness of unconsciousness could greet me, the being spoke one last time. **"Find your destiny Harry, it is closer than you think."** And then darkness followed.

\- HTS -

Merlin's balls, my back was hurting like a bitch! I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the same spot. Lovely. Was this all a dream? I felt around my pockets. Still no wand. I scoffed. That blue bastard lied to me! I smashed the ground with my palm and watched in shock as a small green field surrounded it. The color of my eyes. Avada Kedavra green. I despised the killing curse, but I adored my own eyes.

I tried to touch the field with my other hand but it dissapeared before I could reach it. I smashed my hand intro the ground again and the field appeared again. It looked captivating. I rubbed my hand that created the field around it and gasped as a tiny little plant appeared. "This is bloody insane!" I mumbled as I stared at the small plant. I caressed it and felt a pleasant shiver go up my spine. This was getting weirder by the second.

Standing up from my position on the ground I dusted off my clothes. Now how was I going to get out of this cave? Wandering around a bit I looked for any possible holes that could be enlarged but found none. Maybe the tunnel that I entered through? I looked up towards the ceiling and saw the large hole. There was no way in hell that I could reach it from down here. I rubbed my chin and glanced at the large walls that surrounded the cave. I walked towards the nearest one and pulled on a rock to see if it could hold me up.

The rock shifted a little, but did not free itself from the wall. Reaching with my other hand towards another rock I began to pull myself up. I did not possess immense strength, mainly because of my old life at my relatives house. But I managed to climb my way up anyway. When I reached the top I glared at the hole, that was almost challenging me to jump at it. Well, here goes nothing. I forced all of my strength in my feet and pushed myself of the wall. Reaching out with both of my hands, I managed to grab another rock that was near the hole.

I grinned in triumph. Smashing my palm against the edge of the hole, another green field appeared. I pulled at my hand experimentally, and felt that it was pasted against the rocky surface. Freaky. I almost felt like a muggle superhero. Opening my other hand I released the rock I was holding and was almost afraid that I would plumet into the water again. But I didn't. I was dangling like a puppet. I felt the strain on my arm and gritted my teeth as I launched my other arm into the tunnel. No green field appeared. I panicked and grasped around the hole to find a rock. I found one, but it didn't feel sturdy enough to hold on to.

It was now or never. Releasing my hand from the green field, I dangled about and felt the rock loosen up. With all my might, I smashed my magical hand into the surface next to the rock and watched it fall down into the deep water below me. I was extremely lucky. Slowly I made my way up the tunnel, almost falling a few times. When I finally reached the balanced part I released a deep sigh. I was sweating, I was thirsty, and my stomach rumbled again. Crawling towards the end of the tunnel I looked around to see if there was any sign of the figure that was chasing me before. Nothing.

I take that back. There was another note on the ground, only this one was written in english. I grabbed it and read it. 'You do not belong here. Leave.'

Heartwarming. With my newly found magic I wasn't going to take any threats. I was so done. I just wanted to sit in my comfy chair in the gryffindor common room. I missed my friends. I even missed Dumbledore's manipulations. No wait, I didn't. I didn't get the chance to piss on his grave yet. How sad.

Throwing the now crumpled note to the side I began to scout the area. The piece of muggle weaponry stabbed me annoyingly in the thigh. Grabbing it, I looked at it and threw it away. It was probably broken, like the lighter. It landed with a dull thud on the grass. I gave it one last glance before I continued on my journey. A fire would be nice right now, to dry my still wet clothes. Maybe.. I raised my right hand into the air and focused my magic on it. Maybe I could produce some kind of fire?

A tiny green orb shot out of my hand and slowly descended to the ground. I deadpanned when it transformed into another green plant. I glared at it, and watched it slowly wither away. This was fucking depressing! Trying again, the same orb appeared, and transformed into another plant. I waved my hand arround in annoyance and saw the plant do the same. Oh? Thrusting my hand forward, I didn't expect the plant to shoot out of the ground like a long vine and impale a nearby tree. Maybe this was somewhat useful.

Grabbing onto the vine, I tried to stretch it. It didn't move. It could be useful if I ever needed to cross some kind of cliff. Or maybe make a potential roof above my head? I smiled. things were finally looking up. Talking about up, what was that? The black cloud of smoke from yesterday was in the air again, only it was way closer than before. This was my only chance to see if it lead to civilization. I began to sprint as fast as I could. As the cloud got closer, I grew more nervous. What if they were hostiles? I wasn't looking forward to being roasted alive on a fire.

Voices! Yes! But in what language did they speak? Not anything that I recognized... Although it had a little bit of English in it. I understood a few words that sounded like 'Shut up' and 'Go', but that was all. Reaching a little hill I kneeled behind it. Alright, stay calm, don't appear hostile... I can do this!

I climbed the hill and took a peak over the top. "What the?" I murmered as I stared at the scrapyard village. Houses, made of all kinds of different metals. People were wandering about, wearing odd clothing that was made from what appeared to be furs and car tires. Racks of weaponry surrounded some kind of town center. A lot of children too. And there was one big, intimidating looking building at the edge of it all. Someone walked out of the large building and stood still on the balcony to stare at the people. The people immediately noticed what appeared to be a woman standing there, and crowded around her.

When she spoke, Harry's world stopped. Impossible! It couldn't be.. H.. Hermoine?


End file.
